Snow, Skiing and Singing
by runningpig
Summary: What happened during their holiday break? The story of Troy and Gabriella in a holiday full of snow, skiing and singing. WARNING: Exaggerated summary.


_Albuquerque, The Bolton residence_

The Bolton family were going on a trip to a ski lodge in America for the holidays. Trevor Bolton was going to UCLA so Mrs. Bolton was going with Trevor to UCLA right after the holidays while Troy, Trevor's younger brother, and his dad headed back home.

"Troy! Hurry up or we're going to miss the flight!" Troy's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Be right there mum!" Troy shouted as he brought his luggage carrier down the stairs.

Mr. Bolton flagged down a cab and the Boltons heaved their luggage into the rear compartment. After ensuring that their luggage was secure, they piled in the cab and were off to the airport.

_San Diego Ski Lodge with the Montez family_

Gabriella Montez and her mother were at a ski lodge, the same one the Bolton family was going to. They had checked in and were unpacking in their room.

"Gabi, it's still early. Why don't you go skiing? I know you wanted to try that this year." Ms. Montez suggested to her daughter.

"But mum, the unpacking..." Gabriella protested.

"You're starting to sound like an old woman! Gabi, leave the packing to me. Now go and have some fun as a teenager! Go! Shoo! Move! Scram!" Ms. Montez chased her daughter out of the room, a fond smile on her face.

Gabriella rented a pair of skis and started her attempt to ski down the hill. She had never skied before and she wanted to learn how to before the holidays were over.

_The ski lodge, with the Boltons_

"Woohoo! We're finally here! I'm gonna check out the lodge and hopefully meet some chicks- I mean, friends." Trevor grinned. "Hey Troy wanna come along?"

"Nah. I think I'm going hit the slopes." Troy answered and followed his brother out of the door right after dumping his luggage on the bed, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Bolton to the unpacking.

Like Gabriella, Troy rented a pair of skis and boarded the ski lift. Once at the top, he gazed down and saw the beauty of the snow-covered land. The snow sparkled in the faint winter sun and the icy wind beat at his face. Nonetheless, Troy felt a sense of extreme freedom. Perhaps it was because he finally had a chance to take a break from the torture of the daily basketball practices his father was always making him attend.

He gazed downwards and his eyes fell on a beautiful tanned girl with curly brown hair. She was having difficulty handling her skis and kept falling onto the snow. But no matter how many times she fell, she just picked herself up and kept on trying. Troy put on his skis and skied down the hill swiftly, stopping before the girl who had fallen down once more

"Hey! Do you need some help?" Troy asked kindly and extended his hand to help her up.

She smiled in appreciation and took his hand.

"Troy." Troy said, shaking the hand that was already in his grip.

"Gabriella." The girl said.

"Gabriella... That's a nice name."

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Do you need some help skiing? I'm an expert, I can teach you." Troy said proudly while puffing his chest out.

Gabriella laughed and accepted his offer. _Wow, her laugh sounds like a thousand ringing bells..._ Troy thought and immediately shook his head to clear that thought_. Whoa Troy, you've only just met her. Stop thinking like that!_ He admonished himself.

After many trips, falls and laughs, Gabriella managed to conquer the hill.

"Race you to the bottom!" Gabriella challenged Troy and sped down the hill.

"You're on!" Troy said and raced down after her. Unfortunately, Troy, being the klutz he was, crashed into Gabriella on his way down and the two of them fell into the snow laughing.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." Troy said sheepishly and extended his hand once again to pull Gabriella out of the snow.

"It's alright. Sooo, Troy, where're you from?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. What about you?"

"Actually I live here in San Diego. My mum and I are just here to spend the Christmas holidays."

By this time, the sky was darkening and everyone was starting to head back to the ski lodge.

"Hey Troy, umm, I gotta get going, my mum's waiting for me." Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Me too. I don't mean that _your_ mum's waiting for me...I mean _my_ mum...and dad." Troy stuttered and blushed.

They headed in silence back to the ski lodge, each hoping that they would see the other soon. Little did they know what fate had in store for them.

--

_The Bolton family, at a restaurant in the ski lodge_

Troy sat picking at his food, lost in thought.

"Hellooo! Earth to Troy! Earth to Troy!" Trevor waved his hand in front of Troy and snapped his fingers.

"Wha- Shakespeare was born in 1564 and died in 1616!" Troy babbled.

"Dude. I'm not Darbus. And even if I were, I don't think she'd ask you about _Shakespeare_." Trevor smirked.

Troy's new homeroom teacher was Mrs. Darbus, an overly dramatic drama (what else?) teacher. Mrs. Darbus was Trevor's homeroom teacher in his senior year and loved to poke fun at Troy for his 'misfortune' in having her as his teacher too.

"So what you call me for? I was having a really nice daydream..." Troy looked ticked off.

"Troy, dude. When a guy starts thinking, it's usually about school or chick. Since school's out and doesn't start for another week or so, it's a chick. So, who's the special girl who caught your eye? Because since the last time I heard, Troy Bolton doesn't accept the ladies easily." At this, Troy's ears turned pink but he ignored Trevor and went back to eating. Trevor once again, gave a knowing smirk, but resumed shovelling spoonful after spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Troy! Basketball practice. Tomorrow." Mr. Bolton said abruptly, breaking away from the conversation with his wife.

Troy just nodded and kept his eyes on the food.

--

_The Montez family, at another corner of the same restaurant in the ski lodge_

During dinner, Gabriella couldn't stop smiling and seemed extremely happy about something.

"Gabi, why are you so happy? Not that it's a bad thing of course, but you've never been so happy since, well, since kindergarten." Mrs. Montez asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Except that I LEARNT HOW TO SKI!" Gabriella practically screamed the last part, earning her a glare from nearby diners.

"Oh Gabi! I'm so happy for you! But, how did you manage to do so so quickly?"

"Well, at first I was trying and let's just say that I made really good friends with the snow. Then after probably my tenth fall, the really nice boy came up to me and taught me to ski! He was really nice. I mean he was really patient with me and not at all mean when I fell down!" Gabriella drifted off into thought.

"That's nice Gabi." Mrs. Montez smiled and thought _Hopefully this boy will capture Gabi's heart! She's such a pretty young girl, it's sad that she doesn't have a boyfriend._

_--_

Troy's head jerked up when he heard a girl yell something that sounded vaguely like learning how to ski. He crooked his head curiously to the direction of the voice and found himself staring at the brunette whom he had helped earlier that day.

Trevor saw Troy staring at a girl and snickered, prodding Troy in the ribs. "That's the girl isn't it dude. Man! She's fine! Go for it!" Trevor said, playfully punching Troy in the shoulder. "Shut UP dude." Troy muttered.

The next thing Troy knew, he found himself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of Gabriella Montez. He turned to Trevor and looked at him accusingly but the older boy only gave him an encouraging thumbs-up. _That idiot must have invited her over. URRGH! _

Seeing Troy's frustrated look, Gabriella said timidly, "If you don't want me here, I can always go back..." However, she was cut off by Troy saying. "No no no no no. I don't mind at all. It's just that my older brother gets on my nerves sometimes." Troy gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, a sad look came across Gabriella's eyes. "Are... are you alright?" Troy asked tenderly, shocked at the whirlpool of emotion behind the girl's eyes. Hurt... Sadness... Anger? Gabriella shook her head and forced a weak smile out. Their eyes locked until Ms. Montez interrupted. "We really should be going. The food's getting cold and we wouldn't want to wear out our welcome would we Gabi?" She smiled at her daughter. With that, the two parties exchanged goodbyes.

--

_The ski lodge, gym_

Troy shot the basketball into the net.

"Alright Troy! I want to see that at the championships! Now go left!" Mr. Bolton shouted to Troy.

Troy went left and shot another basket. Just then, Mrs. Bolton appeared at the doorway.

"Guys, guys, it's New Year's Eve! The party, remember?" Mrs. Bolton spun around in her green velvet gown.

"New Year's Eve. That's right. The party..." Mr. Bolton stuttered, trying to cover up his ignorance.

"Troy, there's a kids' party downstairs." Mrs. Bolton encouraged Troy.

"Kids?" A frown graced Troy's face.

"_Young adults_. Now go! Shower up!" Mrs. Bolton shooed the guys.

"One last one. Really quick one." Troy tried to buy time.

Mrs. Bolton sighed and Troy shot yet another basket.

--

_The lounge at the ski lodge_

"Gabi, it's New Year's Eve! Enough reading." Ms. Montez said as she pulled the book from Gabriella's hands. "There's a teen party at the front lounge and I laid out your best clothes on the bed."

"Okay mum, but can I have my book back?" Gabriella pouted.

Ms. Montez sighed resignedly and handed Gabriella's book back to her.

--

_The teen party_

Troy entered the party stood in the midst of people, looking very out of place and bored.

Gabriella entered the reception area not long after Troy and immediately sat down on one of the couches and continued to read her book. Suddenly, a bright light shone in her eyes. She put up her hand to shield her eyes. Sure she needed some light to read her book but this was a little too much light.

Meanwhile, another spotlight was also shining at Troy. He felt himself being pushed up the karaoke stage and his eyes widened as he realised the situation.

"No... guys... No, I can't sing..." Troy protested but still ended up on the stage.

Gabriella was also being pushed up the stage and once on it, she began to look around at all the people nervously.

"Someday, someday you guys might thank me for this." The emcee said as he passed the microphone to Troy.

The music came on and Troy hesitantly began singing, while Gabriella just stood there hugging herself.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand_

Troy cleared his throat.

_That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_That girl doesn't look as if she's gonna sing... _Troy turned and was about to leave the stage when Gabriella sang, her voice sweet and pure.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (Troy: Ohh)  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

Troy and Gabriella kept sneaking each other looks and smiling. _She looks really familiar_. Troy thought as he sneaked yet another glance at the brunette. Little did he know that Gabriella's thoughts were echoing his own as her eyes darted towards him again. Their eyes met and they looked away, blushing.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

At this point, Troy began to really get into the song and took of his jacket as he continued singing.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

Both Troy and Gabriella were gradually warming up and started swaying to the music.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Troy grabbed the microphone stand and danced with it as he sang, eliciting a giggle from Gabriella.

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Troy started to walk closer to Gabriella, causing her to shuffle backwards with every step he took, unsure of their proximity.

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

The teens burst into cheers as they ended and Troy stuck out his hand and said, "Troy." Gabriella took his hand and shook it, introducing herself. "Gabriella." Their eyes widened in recognition and they said in unison, "It's you!"

"I knew you looked familiar." Troy said as they went to get cups of hot cocoa.

"Me too! But I just couldn't place my finger on it." Gabriella exclaimed and they both laughed.

They walked outside, mugs in hand.

"You were amazing out there. You sound like a professional!" Troy said.

"Nah... I only sang in the church choir. Once I had a solo, and I saw all the people staring at me, the next thing I know, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." Gabriella giggled and Troy laughed.

"What about you? You sound pretty experienced too." Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah, sure, my showerhead's very impressed." Gabriella laughed as the countdown began.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The party-goers chanted as the countdown commenced. Outside, however, the two teens were busy with their own thoughts, only to be jerked out of their reverie when multi-coloured fireworks exploded in the skies above, capturing their attention..

"I gotta go find my mum and wish her a happy new year." Gabriella turned to Troy once the fireworks were over.

"Me too. I mean not _your_ mum. My mum... and dad..." Troy blushed and Gabriella giggled, remembering the first time they met. "I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow!" Troy said as he pulled out his cell phone. Gabriella took hers out as well and they snapped photos of themselves and keyed in their number. Unknown to Troy, Gabriella had quietly slipped away once she got her phone back.

"Just to let you know, tonight was the best night of my whole vacation here. So, where do you live-?" Troy turned his head, only to find that Gabriella was gone. "Gabriella." Troy whispered as he looked and the picture of the pretty brunette captured on his cell.

--

_The Lounge_

Ms. Montez was sitting in an easy chair in the lobby lounge of the ski lodge with two other adults – a man and a woman.

"Hi mummy! Happy New Year!" Gabriella said cheerily and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Hello Gabi, Happy New Year to you too too!" Ms. Montez said, smiling. "I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. I don't believe you guys have been introduced formally before."

"Hi Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton. Happy New Year!" Gabriella smiled at the couple.

"Hello Gabriella, Happy New Year to you too!" Mrs. Bolton said warmly while Mr. Bolton stared at Gabriella sulkily. Mrs. Bolton nudged her husband.

"Hello. Happy New Year... girl." Mr. Bolton said sullenly and his mumbles were barely heard. Though her smile faltered slightly at his response, Gabrielle nodded pleasantly.

"Hey mum, dad. Happy New Year!" Troy suddenly appeared and greeted his parents. His eyes caught sight of Gabriella and widened in surprise. At the same time, Gabriella also saw him.

"What 'cha doing here?" they asked in unison. "Troy, this is my mum. Mum, Troy." Gabriella introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Montez." Troy said politely. "Likewise, I'm sure." Ms. Montez said warmly and smiled at Troy.

Troy and Gabriella left their parents to chat while they went for a walk around the ski lodge.

"So, I wanted to ask you a question but you left already. Where're you from?" Troy said.

Gabriella laughed and immediately, Troy turned red. "I told you the first time we met!" Gabriella said, still laughing. Troy turned redder and scratched the back of his neck. "I... uhh... forgot." He said, blushing. "Here... San Diego." Gabriella said, giggling at Troy's face.

Suddenly, Gabriella said, "I have a feeling that your father doesn't like me."

"Don't mind my dad... He's a little too suspicious that any pretty girl he sees will try to take my concentration away from basketball. Except for one girl though..." Troy shuddered at this thought.

Gabriella blushed at him mentioning that she was _pretty _before asking. "What's wrong?"

"She freaks me out." Troy said, wrapping his arms around himself and Gabriella laughed, her laugh tinkling like sleigh bells.

_How I love her laugh..._ Troy thought. _Wait... what am I thinking? Stop it, bad Troy. Bad thoughts!_

"Troy? Troyyy? Earth to Troy!" Gabriella said while waving her hand in front of Troy's face. "Huh?" Troy asked stupidly. "I asked you how does that girl freak you out?" Gabriella said, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Well, she's _always _hanging around me and butts into my conversations with my buds so they'll run away and she'll have me all to herself. She freaks _everyone_ out. Guess what's her name? Sharpay. If you ask me, that's a stupid name to call your daughter." Troy said, shaking his head.

Gabriella laughed again. "Isn't Sharpay kinda like a type of dog?"

"Yeah. Her name suits her. Female dog... bitch." Troy said strongly and Gabriella acted shocked. "Troy Bolton! How dare you use such offensive language! She reprimanded but burst into laughter moments after, Troy joining her.

_I haven't laughed so much in a long time! _Gabriella thought. _Troy just cracks me up... I love the way his blue eyes twinkle at me when he laughs too... Wait... why am I thinking of him like this? I don't like him that way, do I? Argh! Don't be silly, Gabriella, you've only known him for such a short time! Snap out of it! _Gabriella shook her head.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" Troy asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. "My mind just drifted... By the way, call me Gabi, all my friends do."

"Okay." Troy sounded like he was going to say something else but Gabriella's mum called her at that moment.

"Bye Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Bye Gabri- Gabi. I'll call you tomorrow!" Troy yelled after her.

--

Gabriella was preparing for bed when her mother called her.

"Gabriella? I have something very important to tell you." Ms. Montez said.

"Yes mummy?" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, we're moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico!" Ms. Montez said excitedly. "My company transferred me there."

"We're moving... again?" Gabriella whispered, somewhat sadly. Her mind was too deep in thought about the fact that they were moving again to process that she was going to move to where Troy Bolton lived.

"Don't worry baby. I made my company promise not to transfer me until you graduate. 'Kay?"

Seeing her mother so happy, Gabriella's face broke out into grin. "Okay!"

--

That night, a certain sandy haired boy and a brown haired girl were unable to sleep, both being lost in thought about their day.

_I wonder when I'll see Gabriella again... _Troy thought.

_I wonder when I'll see Troy again... _Gabriella thought.

Little did they know that they would be seeing each other sooner than they had thought.

--

Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
EDITED: 19/10/08


End file.
